We are continuing to pursue the following avenues of work: 1) nuclear magnetic resonance studies to help elucidate the detailed conformation of the myelin basic protein and 2) immunochemical studies aimed at delineating antigenic sites and at exploring the tertiary structure of the protein. In addition, we are 3) examining large fragments of the protein with regard to their potential for forming Alpha-helical secondary structure, 4) defining the amino acid sequence of the second site in the protein responsible for the induction of autoimmune encephalomyelitis in rabbits, and 5) determining the sites of cleavage of the protein by plasmin.